The present invention relates to the art of vehicle anti-theft devices and, more particularly, to an improvement in such devices which promotes the use thereof.
The present invention finds particular utility in connection with vehicle anti-theft devices which are mechanically operable to restrain rotation of the vehicle steering wheel, thus to preclude rotation of the steering wheel which would be sufficient for driving the vehicle. Such vehicle steering lock devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,738,127 to Johnson and 4,961,331 to Winner, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein for background information. These devices include a pair of attachment components in the form of hooks, each on a different one of a pair of telescopically interengaged members of the device, whereby the hooks are adapted to be relatively displaced between retracted and extended positions relative to one another and which positions correspond, respectively, to storage and use positions for the device. In use of the Johnson device, the hooks engage diametrically opposed portions of the steering wheel rim of a vehicle and the device includes a portion extending radially outwardly of the rim to preclude rotation of the steering wheel by engagement of the extended portion with the interior of the vehicle or the operator thereof. In use of the Winner device, one hook engages the steering wheel rim and the other engages a foot pedal lever on the floor of the vehicle, whereby both rotation of the steering wheel and depression of the foot pedal are restrained so as to preclude unauthorized operation of the vehicle. When not in use, the attachment components of the devices are displaced to the retracted positions thereof to promote compactness of the device for storage in the vehicle, such as under the front seat, on the floor behind the front seat or in the trunk of the vehicle.
While mechanically operable vehicle anti-theft devices such as those shown in the Johnson and Winner patents are extremely effective anti-theft devices, such a device can only function as such if it is installed by the operator when leaving the vehicle unattended. The device is most often stored in an area of the vehicle where the device is not visible to the operator, and this frequently results in the operator forgetting to install the device when leaving the vehicle, whereby the latter is left unprotected against theft.